Basaran
The Ninth Colossus, nicknamed Basaran, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the ninth boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. History Past Basaran and the other sixteen Colossi were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone that comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. Basaran is the ninth colossus that he encounters, waiting in a large cave next to a dark and smoky wasteland of geysers. It will be awakened by Wander approaching, and will immediately begin chasing him and his horse Agro and shooting deadly energy projectiles at them. Wander must lure Basaran out of its cave and over the geysers dotted across the wasteland. If Basaran is over a geyser when it erupts, it will be knocked off-balance and begin to teeter. Wander must then quickly shoot its two still-planted feet to cause it to completely lose its balance and fall, rolling over onto its side. Wander must then scale the colossus' exposed underside and shell to reach its back before it turns itself upright, making his way onto its back. He must then run to Basaran's head and find its sigil and stab it. After the sigil is stabbed enough, Basaran will collapse and die, releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where he will be prepared to face his next foe. It will later combine with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Basaran's corpse can be seen as the credits roll. Gallery Images Basaran 1.jpg BasaranWander.jpg evilbas.jpg basran.jpg BasaranAttack.jpg|Basaran attacking with energy projectiles. BasaranGeyser.jpg|Basaran tipped by a geyser. BasaranSigil.jpg|Basaran's sigil. BasaranHD.jpg Videos Shadow of the Colossus Basaran Boss Fight - 9th Colossus (PS3 1080p) Trivia *If Basaran tips again after Wander shoots its legs, it will simply fall over without having to shoot the legs again. *Basaran is considered one of the most disliked colossi due to the difficulty of getting it over the geysers and getting up on its shelled back. *Basaran is considered to be one of the most hostile colossi, as it attacks Wander and Agro on sight without having to be aggregated. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Category:Fragmental Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nameless Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Amoral Category:Force of Nature Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Creation Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Ferals Category:Guardians Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Elementals